


Circumstances of Birth

by ZeroGravity145



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Evil Alfor, Evil Allura, I gotta build up to that, Other, Voltron au, also don't expect Lotura anytime soon, angst Lotura, basically the Alteans are all kinda evil in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroGravity145/pseuds/ZeroGravity145
Summary: An AU that explores what might have been had Allura and Lotor been born into different circumstances, and if events of the past had gone differently...Emperor Alfor and his daughter, Allura, terrorize the universe in search of the Lions of Voltron. When they try to capture a group of strange creatures on an icy planet, Lotor interferes, rescuing them, and unknowingly starting the chain of events leading to the reactivation of the Lions...





	Circumstances of Birth

**Circumstances of Birth: Prologue**

**::**

_Deep in An Unidentified Territory of Space…_

A large, red and grey fighter was hiding behind an asteroid, waiting. Another passing ship or cruiser might not have noticed it – only one other ship had access to the fighter’s location and radio. It was all the better that this ship’s location was not known, as one of the last Galra alive in the universe sat in the cockpit.

A pale, purple man sat in the pilot seat of the ship, and his yellow eyes glowed in the dark of the dormant ship. A sliver of white hair was visible under his helmet as he tilted his head, catching his reflection in a mirror. Opening his mouth, he picked at his sharp teeth in an attempt to clean them. Unsatisfied with his attempt, the man sighed impatiently, and removed his helmet. Tangled white hair fell out of the helmet, and he combed clawed fingers through his long hair to tame it and ease his boredom.

Stakeouts were never fun.

Hours passed, and the cockpit of the ship remained dark, save for the purple glow from his cheeks. The radio never once whirred to life to alert him to the presence of his enemy, nor to call him back home to his cruiser. The man leaned forward in his seat, peering out the window at the planet below - Kerberos.

  
Reports had come in recently of increased Altean presence near the planet, for reasons yet to be known. An unidentifiable, but not hostile ship had landed several days prior, and no trouble had been seen on the planet’s surface yet.

  
Yellow eyes narrowed, as if trying to scan the surface thousands of miles below.

  
A low rumbling jerked the man’s ship backwards, sliding into the asteroid, and sending the pilot crashing to the floor. The man grunted, reaching a hand up to start the ship’s power once more, and purple light flooded the cabin. The ship’s communicator powered up, and a scaly, grey creature appeared on a holographic screen.

“Lotor, can you hear me?” The grey creature spoke in a low, urgent voice.

  
“Yes, Zarkon.” Lotor nodded quickly, grabbing his helmet from the floor and putting it on his head.

“I think we’re about to discover why the Alteans have been so interested in this frozen rock. The cruiser’s scanners are picking up the Castle of Lions. Something must be happening. Get as much information as you can and stay safe. Don’t let Alfor and Allura spot you.”

“Should I get closer to the surface after the castle approaches?” Lotor asked, hand hovering over the shifters.

  
Zarkon considered this for a moment, eyes narrowing. “Yes, but put your cloaking on and practice evasive maneuvers,” the large creature paused, adding, “And, son?”

Lotor’s eyes widen in surprise for a split second, but he hides this. “Yes, father?”

  
“Stay safe.” The creature said, his rough voice softening. “Vrepit Sa.”

  
Lotor smiled slightly and responded, “Vrepit Sa.”

With that, the communicator powered off, and he gave some power to the ship, lifting it from the asteroid. Reaching for the control panel, he flipped a switch, and the ship disappeared from sight, just as a massive white ship passed over head.

Lotor gasped. “The Castle…!” It had been many millennia since the young man had seen it. Never before had it seemed so threatening.

The massive ship descended towards the surface of the planet, releasing several smaller ships from it’s belly. Fighters, probably. Blue eyes followed the ships closely, as they passed through the atmosphere until they could no longer be seen.

“ _Damnit_ ,” Lotor cursed, hissing under his breath. He hadn’t wanted to follow after the Alteans, but it looked like he had no choice. Pushing the shifters forward, he pushed the cloaked fighter into gear, racing after the white Altean fighters.

The atmosphere of this planet was cold, and he shivered, fighting against the frigid temperatures as he broke through the atmosphere. If he were to activate any counter elements to heat the ship back up, his cover would be blown. Cloaking only worked on the ship itself, it would not cover any external actions. The invisible ship raced after the two Altean fighters, following so closely that he could have jumped out of his ship and onto his enemies’. Suddenly, the ships landed, and Lotor had to reverse his thrusters quickly so as not to ram into the other ships. Pulling up sharply, he flipped his ship, and decided to hover nearby behind a frozen rock formation.

Several figures jumped out of the ships, but their figures weren’t visible through their suits, which were black, blue, and orange. Lotor scoffed; they were typical Altean colors, and he had learned to both hate and fear anything remotely related to those scum.

The figures disappeared into the heavy snow, and everything was silent. Lotor could hear his own pulse pounding in his pointed ears as his blood tried to warm his body, and loud static.

Wait a tick. That static wasn’t his ears; it was an incoming signal of some sort. That was impossible – the Alteans had no idea he was here! Lotor banged his fist against the control panel of the ship; maybe the cold was affecting his systems. But the signal continued, so he reluctantly let the message come in.

Unfamiliar script appeared on the holo-screen, and Lotor peered at it curiously. This was not Altean writing. This was rudimentary and primitive, and it almost appeared to be an S.O.S message. Lotor frowned, resting his chin on his hands. Where would an S.O.S message possibly be coming from?

“Perhaps it is a trap set by the Alteans…,” Lotor mused, shaking his head, “No, it couldn’t be, they’ve been coming here for days, even before I was watching them – but _why_?”

  
Lotor reached for the control panel again and input the command for the ship to track the signal. After a few moments, a set of coordinates appeared, and he pulled away from his hiding spot warily.

The signal was nearby, he noted, as he circled his ship; but so were the Alteans. They’d become visible through the heavy snow once more, and they were… fighting? Lotor pulled closer to examine the scene. The creatures the Alteans were fighting were not like any he had seen before, and they were losing the fight terribly. Streaks of red decorated the trampled snow.

Lotor closed his eyes for a moment, deep in concentration. If he were to rescue these creatures, he risked being seen and caught… but if he didn’t, another planet would fall to the Alteans. Growling in fury, he ejected himself from the cockpit, leaving the exterior of the ship invisible still, and rocketed towards the odd creatures.

  
The Alteans shouted in surprise and anger, abandoning their assault on the aliens, and instead focused on him. Reaching for his belt, Lotor whipped out his blaster, activating his jets as his did to gain height on his enemies, and easily shot the three Alteans down, before they could even react. Panting, he hooked his gun back into his belt, and drifted towards the wounded creatures.

They were… odd – pale skin with ugly, rounded ears. Lotor made a face as he took in their strange appearance. They didn’t appear to be threatening, however, so he hefted three of them over his shoulders and brought them back into his fighter. There wasn’t much space to lay them down, so he settled for sitting them upright against the wall, and they leaned haphazardly against each other.

The creatures hadn’t stirred yet… Lotor frowned; were they dead? No, he decided, cocking his head. He could hear their heartbeats. The largest creature moved, and Lotor jumped back, hand at his hip, ready to fire if need be. But the creature groaned in pain, and garbled at him. Lotor fumbled around the cockpit, searching for a translator. Not finding any handheld devices, he just activated the one on board the ship.

  
“Who…what ....are… you?” The creature asked, it's voice weak and raspy.

“I am Lotor, son of Zarkon, and I’m a... Galra” He paused, “Who are you?”

“I’m… S- Shiro,” the creature hissed out, clearly in pain, “Takashi… Shirogane. I’m a human, from Earth… and I’m injured. Those things… they cut my arm. Please… _help me_.”

**::**


End file.
